Caleo a Promise Kept
by notecrafter
Summary: Leo tries to find the only person who truly cares about him.
1. Chapter 1

Caleo a Promise Kept

Set after they defeat Gaea.

**Petalwish gave me an idea to start this story. Thank you!**

Leo's POV  
I don't know how I'm going to do it but I WILL do it. Have you ever wanted something so bad that you don't care that it's impossible, you just want it anyway? Well, that was seeing Calypso again for me. I was NOT going to be like Percy. No offense to the big guy (I don't want to drown in my sleep) I mean, he has Annabeth. I totally understand that he's not totally in love with her. I do think that its the least thing he can do is feel just a little more guilty about it. Okay, a lot more guilty, but still!

I tried to be the happiest I could be when we defeated Gaea. If I wasn't my usual carefree joker self they would notice. That would bad because the last thing I need is Piper and Hazel trying to ask me what was wrong, Annabeth looking concerned, Nick, Coach Hedge, and Jason looking confused, and worst of all, Percy to understand and feel embarrassment and try and TALK about it. That would NOT be a good idea.

I decided that when I try to find Calypso I wouldn't tell anybody, I would just leave a note in case they get worried. Like anyone would worry about me. I hate being the seventh wheel. It's just completely unfair. Its already a day after we defeated Gaea and I'm driving Argo II to Camp Jupiter and then Camp Half Blood. I decided to put my plan in action as soon as we get to Camp Half Blood.


	2. Chapter 2

Caleo a Promise Kept Chapter 2

Summary: Leo finally arrives at camp Half Blood with Nico, Percy, Annabeth, Piper, and Jason. (Piper would kill Jason if he stayed at Camp Jupiter and Jason likes Camp Half Blood better, who doesn't?) Leo sets out to find Ogygia and the only person who truly cares about him.

Leo's POV

I quickly got off Argo II with everybody else, planning my escape in my mind. "Leo!" Percy said as he waved a hand in front of my face. "Earth to Leo!" Percy said as a blinked.

"What?" I asked totally confused about all the attention.

"You were totally zoning out dude, you almost ran into a tree. You ok?" he said. His eyes looked at me and told me that he was remembering the reason why I wasn't as happy as everybody else. Man, this guy can be really be incisive sometimes. Surprisingly, Percy isn't ALWAYS stupid.

"Yeah I'm fine." I answered as we split ways to go to our separate cabins. Hey wait, isn't Athena's cabin this way? Why isn't Annabeth…? Ooohhh… Percy and Annabeth… I managed to smile. That smile quickly faded as I thought of Calypso. Dang it! Keep it together Leo! I headed towards Hephaestus' cabin, totally sulking. When I walked in all of my cabin mates greeted me with smiles and pats on the back. _Is the downside or the upside of being a hero? _I wondered as I made it to my bunk.

_time skip_

Finally, sleep fell over everyone in my cabin, except me. I creped out of my bed. I groped for my already packed bag in the dark. Finally, while stubbing my toe twice, and getting hit in the face with someone's foot that was sticking out of their bed, I made it outside. I carefully walked toward Argo II, fully aware of every tiny little sound. Since when has a few little harpies scared flame torch Leo? Even so, I picked up my pace I neared my beautiful ship.

I climbed aboard, preparing my ship for a destination that has never been reached intentionally. _Well, I, Leo Valdez, will be the one to change that. _I thought stubbornly as my ship roared to life. I plotted a course towards the Mediterranean Sea, as it seemed the approximate place the island would be.

I put the boat on autopilot and struggled to fall asleep, alone in a big ship once meant for seven.

I DO NOT OWN LEO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTER IN THE PJ AND HoH SERIES, WE HAVE RICK RIORDAN TO THANK FOR EVERY CHARACTER'S AWESOMENESS.


	3. Chapter 3

Leo POV

You know how people sometimes say "follow your heart"? Well, for me it's "follow your hearts and some shady maps made by lovesick old dudes that SO can't miss Calypso more than me". I'm flying around in circles, hovering over the Mediterranean Sea, crying. In other words, my life really SUCKS. Badly. The old Leo would call himself insane and convince himself to turn around. I almost miss old Leo. Almost, because new Leo has Calypso. New Leo also swore on the river Styx that he would find Calypso, which has never been done before. New Leo is hopelessly in love, and a little stupid. That's putting it nicely. Oh, and both new Leo and old Leo are pessimists. Yeah! Not.

I was pulled out of my deep thoughts by a noise over the rail to my left. I had been gone for three days, all with filled with equal parts of hope and despair. I walked over to the side of Argo II and saw a person in the water. WHAT?! How is that possible?! That then floated on the water as it raised to deposit said person on the deck of my ship, without out getting a drop of water and my ship's beautiful wood. It was then that I could see their face clearly. It was Percy, who else could it be? Show of. Maybe for the remainder of our conversation I should light myself up, just for the fun of it.

"Hey Leo, we need to talk." Percy said. I'm not liking where this is headed.

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, RICK RIORDAN DOES.

A/N How do my readers like how I'm writing from Leo's POV? Is it funny and depressing enough (we all know how much of a downer Leo tends to be. He's the kind of person who can declare their death and make it funny some how)? I hope you Leo lovers like it! ALLDALADIESLUVLEO am I right?


	4. Chapter 4

Percy's POV

Leo looked tired, annoyed, and well, unstable. Calypso was really having an effect on him. Now I feel bad that I never really planted a garden in Manhattan, just one lonely flower. _Calypso has moved on, she has Leo to grieve over. She probably hates me, _I reminded myself.

"Leo, I have a good idea of why you left." I decided not to go into to further detail because of the bombard of emotions that were thrown at me from Leo's eyes. "You know its impossible, and it's not safe in the Mediterranean Sea. The fact that your Greek won't protect you forever. There are some monsters in this sea that don't care what side your on. Believe me, I know. This was a very long trip. Out of the water I suddenly felt bone tired and I limped over to a bench.

"Why did you make the long trip just to tell me to turn around, when you know I won't?" Leo asked, full of skepticism.

"I gave him a weary look and answered "You do know that there are people who care about you at Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter, right?" I asked.

"Jason wanted to come too but Piper isn't as comfortable as sending him on a dangerous quest as Annabeth is." I continued, smiling weakly. When I talked about Annabeth I started to REALLY miss her. The trip here was unbearable, I kept thinking about her. Every five minutes I had to remind myself that I didn't want to put her in danger, just so I wouldn't turn around. _This trip isn't about how much you_ _miss_ _Annabeth_, _it's about convincing lovesick Leo to come home._I reminded myself.

"You left Annabeth for me?" Leo asked, his voice soft and unbelieving.

"Yes, I promised I would never leave her and yet here I am, thousands of miles away from her just so I can save your sorry but." I say. I can't believe I'm already resorting to guilt tripping Leo and it's only ten minutes in. Leo looks at me and shakes his head.

"Even if I decided that this was to risky, I can't stop. I'll die." Leo said.

"Wow, that's like, the definition of BS. I know it's hard, but you won't die, I didn't." I countered.

"Well at least you have Annabeth, I don't have anyone!" Leo shot back.

"You have Jason, and me, **and** all of your friends at Camp Half Blood _**and**_ Camp Jupiter!" I screamed. Both of us were yelling now. "YOU ARE **NOT **ALONE!" I screamed at him, furious that he's being so thick-headed. Suddenly, Leo reached his breaking point. He burst into flames and like any considerate friend he backed away a bit so I wouldn't get scorched.

"Even if that is true," he said, fuming with rage "I already swore on the river Styx that I will find her, so if I stop looking, I will die, or what ever happens to you when you break that promise." Leo gulped. His flames extinguished and suddenly he looked like a terrified, hopeless, lovesick little boy, regretting a promise he should have never made.

All the fight went out of me and I whispered "Oh Leo..." We both sat down on the bench. Leo put his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking. With a start, I realized that he was silently crying. Leo, who was always strong in the face of danger, who always hid his feelings, was crying in front of me. Calypso hurt him worse than I could ever imagine, and I had no idea how to comfort him. What am I going to do?

I DO NOT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON/ LOST HERO SERIES, THAT'S RICK RIORDANS PLEASURE.

A/N Hey readers! Does anyone have an idea of how Leo should find Calypso and what will happen when he does? I'm running out of ideas here.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Hey guys, how is Leo going to find a mythical island that has evaded people for years? Help! Writer's Block! Violet di Angelo: I'll include you but sadly you will only get to see Leo :-( Nico wouldn't fit in the story.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I have to thank Annabeth328902 for the spectacular idea that makes me able to continue this chapter! Thank you! WARNING: Leo isn't very funny in this chapter, he's depressed, so, yeah. T-T**

Leo's POV

"Hey! Leo. If you stop searching now, you can still find her later on. It won't be breaking your promise. The only way you can break your promise is if you either give up, or you die without seeing her, which you would already be dead. So, why don't you head back to Camp Half Blood with me?" His sea green eyes were pleading and insistent.

_Percy is convincing me with logic, and Annabeth isn't even here? Huh. Never thought this day would come. _The more surprising thing was, I was agreeing with him. _Percy logic is actually solid. I actually believe him._

"I see where your coming from, Percy. I guess I'll go back to Camp Half Blood and think it through some more." I say to Percy.

"Great! Everyone will be so happy your back!" Percy says with just a little to much enthusiasm.

"I'm going to take a really long nap. Being in the water the whole time helped somewhat with my exhaustion, but I still feel like I'm 80 years old." Percy complained. I managed to dig up enough happiness to give the guy a smile. While he lumbered below deck to his cabin I chewed on my lip. I'm really turning around. _I will find you Calypso, I promise. I'm not promising on the river Styx again, I'm just promising you. I'll never forget you, and I will never stop trying to get back to you. _I promised Calypso.

I walked down the stairs to my own bed after adjusting the rigging and putting the ship on autopilot towards Camp Half Blood. We were on the water for Percy's sake. I went to my own cabin, fully exhausted both emotionally and physically. I had been on my feet all day manning Argo II and chasing away the pain. I put my head on my pillow and close my eyes. As soon as the darkness fell over me I dreamed of Calypso. That unexpected kiss and that last night on the island.

I woke up in the middle of the night with salty tears on my face and images of oh so out of reach happiness dancing behind my eyelids.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Here you go, Violet di Angelo. Sorry this took so long. I was really busy with Christmas and New Year's and all. **

Percy's POV

I made breakfast for myself and found Leo above deck steering the ship with a piece of toast in his mouth and a plate of eggs duck taped to a table bolted down to the ship. _Guess he learned after he made that fancy omelet and it went flying over the railing, probably on to a poor Greek tourist's head, _I thought, chuckling to myself at the memory.

"Hello Leo!" I said in a clear voice. Last time someone "snuck up on" Leo while he was steering, all the bottles broke and Frank almost went over the side. Next thing we knew, we were drinking from Dixie cups watching a panicked salmon flopping around the deck.

"Hey Percy. We should be at Camp Half Blood in about a day." Leo says to me, spitting crust at my face. He flipped the toast up at the expense of his neck and managed to finish the toast without using his hands. I smiled and shook my head.

"You know, you're something else Leo." I say. I caught a smile on his face that didn't quite reach his eyes. His eyes still had circles under them and a missing twinkle, thanks to a broken heart.

"Hey, do you think we can make a pit stop at Italy before heading out into the Atlantic? I've got a pen pal named Violet di Angelo, and no, she's not related to Nico." Leo asked.

"Sure Leo, just don't take too long. Annabeth is going to kill me when I get home when I tell her about this. You know, all 'do things that are only extremely necessary and do those things really fast' kind of thing." I answer. This might make the guy feel better, so, why not?

"We'll be there in a couple of hours." Leo said.

"Fine by me." I answered as I sat down on the bench. I looked out at the rolling waves of the Mediterranean, thinking of Calypso.

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PJ OR HOO CHARACTERS. RICK RIORDAN HAS THAT PRIVELEDGE.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Here you go, Violet di Angelo. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry if I wrote about you wrong, I tried my best. Sorry this took so long. I was really busy with Christmas and New Year's and all.**

Leo's POV

We arrived in Italy right on time. We finally got to Violet's apartment around three pm. She opened the door and I had to introduce myself because she had never seen me in person.

"Hi Violet, it's me, Leo. I thought I would stop by, my friend Percy and I were sailing the Mediterranean." I told her.

"Oh my gosh Leo! It's so nice to meet you!" She said with an Italian accent. "This must be Percy. How do you do." she said as she shook his hand warmly.

"Please, come in." Violet said as she opened the door even farther and motioned for us to go in before her. I walked into her living room and looked around. One wall was completely covered in books while the others had artwork all over them. I'm not much of an art follower, but it looked like they were some pretty famous pieces.

"Nice artwork, Violet." I said as she smiled at me.

"Would you like some tea or coffee?" Violet asked.

"Coffee." Percy and I say at the same time.

"Ok." she said as she went back to the kitchen. There was only a half wall separating the living room and the kitchen so it was easy to talk to Violet while she gathered the mugs for coffee.

"Cream or sugar?" Violet asked.

"Both, thank you." I say.

"Just sugar, please." Percy answers.

"How's your sub shop, Violet?" I ask her.

"Very good, thank you." she answers as she hands us the coffee.

* * *

Two hours and three cups of coffee later...

* * *

"Well, it's been really nice to talk to you." as I put my shoes back on.

"Yeah, it's been great." Percy says.

"The pleasure is all mine boys." Violet says as she waves as we walk to the side walk. We hail a taxi and tell it to head to the docks where we tied up Argo II. I start up the ship and we're off to Camp Half Blood.

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PJ OR HOO CHARACTERS. RICK RIORDAN HAS THAT PRIVELEDGE.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N** **Annabeth328902 gave me this idea and I decided to run with it. Enjoy!**

Leo's POV

We finally caught sight of Camp Half Blood's sandy beach and Percy was just about going nuts with impatience. We had a welcoming committee of the whole Camp, plus Hazel and Frank. Jason was officially Greek. As soon as we touched down Annabeth tackled Percy with a fierce hug.

"Why do you always have to be the hero? Just once could you let someone else go on the dangerous quest?! Or at least bring me with you?! Gods I missed you!" Annabeth screeched. Hugging turned into judo flipping as Annabeth's mood shifted._ How does Percy keep up? Well, maybe he doesn't._ I thought with a chuckle.

"Leo!" Jason said. He patted my back while keeping his arm over Piper's shoulders, which was a little weird.

"Oh my gosh Leo! I've just been dying for the past two hours! Your finally here! You have to go to the pavilion RIGHT NOW. Go!" Piper says as she shooed me towards Camp.

"Wha?" I say, thoroughly confused. What scared me that Jason was smiling too. Not one of the fake smiles he gave Piper when she was the only one excited, but a real one. Frank and Hazel came up to me, in the same manner. Hazel was all like 'Leo! Yay!' and Frank was just smiling. _Am I being pranked? Is there some bad surprise at the pavilion? Should I go? _I thought nervously.

Then I caught sight of Nico with a small SMILE on his face. NICO! If Nico is smiling its either really bad or really good news. There is no middle. _Gulp. Maybe I don't want to go... _I had no way to decide because when the whole entire Greek camp is pushing you towards one spot, you really just can't say 'no'.

I decided to meet my doom by heading towards the open-air dining room. I couldn't imagine what could be waiting for me. _Is the Camp's way of cheering me up? WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?! _I think as I walk. When I rounded the corner I don't expect to see her smiling face, right in front of me, so real. _She's here, she's really here..._

RICK RIORDAN OWNS ALL OF THESE AMAZING CHARACTERS.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N This is the final chapter :'-( hope you enjoy it.**

Leo's POV

My beautiful Calypso is at my Camp under the dining pavilion's roof. It's like she jumped out of my dreams and in to my arms. I hold her tightly to my chest and her smile turns watery as her eyes start to glisten with yet-to-fall tears.

"How? What? When? Calypso?" I ask as the impossibility of her being in my arms finally catches up to me. She smiles at me.

"When you defeated Gaea, one of the giants visited my island and asked me if I was still on the titans' side. I told him no and before he could get angry Zeus came and I guess the coward decided that it wasn't worth it so he left. I guess this was what Zeus needed to convince himself that I had truly changed, and I have." Calypso said as she looked over my shoulder to address the Camp.

"My loyalty is with the gods and demigods and I do not wish to change my decision. When I left Ogygia I left my immortality, so I ask if am permitted to stay here." Calypso asked. Chiron and Mr. D. step (gallop) forward to address her.

"Daughter of Atlas, are you shunning your roots and your race to join the Gods?" Chiron asks Calypso as Dionysus studies her.

"Yes, I am. I ask for you to allow me to stay. No, I'm not asking, I'm begging. Please!" Calypso said as she crushed the life out of my hand. Who needs bones, anyways?

Chiron and Mr. D. look at each other and Mr. D. sighs. "We have agreed to let you stay at Camp. You will be sleeping in The Big House. Please keep true to your word." Mr. D. says in a board voice. I can hardly believe my ears. Calypso pulls me to her and I feel lightheaded as her lips meet mine.

I can her someone whistling, and a couple of Aphrodite girls giggling. I'm pretty sure Percy is wooping but I don't care. We pull apart and Calypso smiles at me and my life is finally complete.

I DO NOT OWN THESE AMAZING CHARACTERS OR THE AMAZING "MODERN GODS" IDEA. THAT'S ALL RICK RIORDAN.


End file.
